


Promised Me Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve are getting married, & something in Steve's wedding vows touched the blond, that he decided to act on it, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Me Forever:

*Summary: Danny & Steve are getting married, & something in Steve's wedding vows touched the blond, that he decided to act on it, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful Hawaiian day, **_The Meadow Bay Hotel_** was decorated to perfection for a wedding,  & everyone was so glad to be part of the huge celebration, One of the grooms, Detective Danny Williams, thought about all that he had been through, since he moved to Hawaii six years ago, & fell in love instantly, He smiled as he thought of his partner, who always tries to make sure that he is comfortable, & happy in their relationship.

 

 **"He ** _is_** the most wonderful,  & caring man that I know, He loves the hell out of my children, & they love him something fierce, I am so glad that I made the decision to move out here, I feel like I belong now"**, The Blond thought to himself, He was brought back from his thoughts by Kono, telling him that it's time, **"Finally !"** , Danny thought to himself, as he & Kono made their way outside, where the ceremony is being held.

 

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett was busy dressing for the ceremony, & he was so happy, He got to have the man that he loves in his life, & marries him. He thought about the life he had been living so far, "I am so happy that I have Danny in my life, I am gonna show him that he is everything to me", he thought to himself, as he fixes his tie. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly came in, & said with a smile, "It's time, Brah", & they went outside too, so they are in positions.

 

Meanwhile, Mary-Ann McGarrett, Steve's Sister, having the honor of walking Danny down the aisle, "Remember to breathe, Things will get easier after this", Danny said with a smile, "I will, Mare, I love you", he kissed her cheek, The Music started, Everyone did their assigned task. The Ceremony went off without a hitch, & the vows came, Danny was surprised that Steve promised forever, He can't wait to start on that immediately.

 

They officially kissed, & were pronounced husbands, & life partners, They walked down to the site where the reception site is being held, Everyone was having such a good time, The food was plentiful, & the drinks were pouring. The Newly Wedded Couple were basking in their happiness. When it was over, They went straight into the hotel, as everyone was leaving, Steve carried him over the threshold, to officially celebrate the beginning of their new lives together, Both of them can't wait to start.

 

Danny was filled with passion, lust, & desire, He ripped & stripped Steve out of his suit, glad that it wasn't a rental, The Five-O Commander's eyes were filled with so much heated desire, He couldn't wait to have his hands on Danny, as soon as possible. Steve grabbed his new husband, by his waist, & said heatedly, "You are so unbelievable hot right now, Danno", "You promised me forever, Let's get started on that, Super Seal", They fell on to the bed, & were trying to fuck each other senseless.

 

Danny moaned out, as Steve was making a meal out of his dick, & using his skills on it, to give him absolute pleasure, "God, His tongue & mouth is lethal", he thought to himself, as he tilted his head back. He was moaning, & groaning, plus flushed from their activities, He decided to have a little fun of his own, & get payback for Steve was doing to him, He bit, licked & tortured his nipples, which made Steve said breathlessly, "Oh, Danny, Yes, Please, Don't stop". Danny turned him over, & pounded into him, which the former seal met, as soon as they were spent & tired, They both embraced each other, & Steve said with a smile, "I love you, Danno", & the loudmouth detective smiled back, & said, "I love you too", They fell easily into a peaceful slumber, & were dreaming about their honeymoon, & what fun they are gonna have.

 

The End.


End file.
